Peregrine Manifesto (Lamborghini Egoista)
The Lamborghini Egoista is a concept car unveiled by Lamborghini for the company's 50th anniversary. The fully functioning model is based on the Gallardo. It features a 5.2 L (317 cubic inches) V10 engine producing 600 hp. The Lamborghini Egoista has a unique one-seat cockpit, which is similar to that of a modern fighter jet and has a canopy door that is completely removable. The steering wheel must be removed to enter and exit the vehicle. The unique exterior of the Lamborghini Egoista is meant to resemble a bull ready to charge if looked at from the side. The lighting resembles that of a modern airplane, with side markers and indicators on the sides and top of the car as well as front and rear. The bodywork consists of active aerodynamic panels that raise and lower for optimum downforce and stability. The body and wheels are made of anti-radar material too, even more, identifiable with fighter jets. The Egoista has the best specifications for the most part. Max Speed, Acceleration, and Braking are the highest currently possible. However, the handling value is average. Max Speed The top speed is the maximum speed in the game to this current day with no Modifications added. Acceleration The car has the maximum acceleration rate possible without upgrading, this is currently the only vehicle to be able to do this. Braking The braking is considered to be Amazing (0.9 - 1), even without adding any modifications it is the highest possible value. Handling One of the only disappointing specification is the handling. On the specifications tab in-game, it is low. Since the Egoista goes extremely fast, it makes it seem like the handling value is lower, as the car can go out of control easily. It is just considered to be okay (0.4 - 0.6), compare this to other cars it is average. The upgrades for this car are for the main part worth it, since upgrades makes the Egoista go much faster and able to win races. Max Speed The max speed is 500 SPS, or 600+ SPS with insanity as the wheel buckle bug has been fixed. Acceleration The acceleration of the Egoista is Amazing (0.9-1) and is only second to the Tesla Roadster 2.0. It used to be not worth the money before the chassis update due to it being only slightly better in acceleration compared to cars like the Bugatti Veyron, Ferrari Laferrari and some others. Since the update this car is worth much more due to other cars being nerfed, however there is still a chance other cars can beat the Egoista in drag races. Braking Getting upgraded brakes will not really improve the braking performance, as the braking stat is maxed out. Upgrading the brakes will only decrease acceleration a little, as it weighs the car down with extra mass. Handling The handling on this car does not improve much either, the Egoista spins out of control extremely easily and is not recommended for the highway race. Trivia * It is currently one of the only real life concept cars in the game * It is also the only car made with 3-D printed parts * It is no longer the fastest car in the game, the new Tesla Roadster 2.0 is faster, although it costs the exact same ($12,000,000). The advantages this car has over the Roadster 2.0 making it still worth the money is the greater money per mile making it easier to grind for money and better handling. Overall, both cars are equally matched. ** Since recent updates, the Pagani Zonda R is also faster now, in which puts this in 3rd place. * In real life, there is only one in existence. * In real life, it's max speed is said to get up to 900 KMH. * In real life, it was up for auction for $2,000,000. Category:Super Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Gas Powered